The slave swordsman
by Otx5311
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this garbage thing I put together about a garbage anime.


**Hi, it's that loser who like's to write shitty fanfiction, and you're probably not gonna believe this because it has never been said before, but I hate Sword art Online, yes totally new and fresh opinion, now I hate the show for why most people hate the show, the story while having such potential in this much creativity, is show bland artificial forced, and cliche in the bad way, not the rocky 4 way "which is my favorite rocky movie. The show delivers so little emotion you can always tell what'll happen next. Things aren't carefully crafted, there are forced and ex expositioned the crap out of, that is not a real word but I'm making it one. But the real reason the show is bad can all be embodied by kirito, the main character, and honestly the whole point of the show is that the main character is over powered, aside from right at the beginning of the show life never hits him, he never lands flat on his face, and he doesn't have to over come any challenges, he is just immune to them, he is not vulnerable so we can't get attached to him. That's the reason we like good horror movies because we project ourselves onto vulnerable characters, and we project our fears onto the antagonizing force. It's like watching Halloween only Michael Myers is trying to kill god. All the other characters have no redeeming traits. And just how on top of the world kirito is seemed to transcend from canon story line to fan fiction. Because for all the fanfiction for SAO out there it is hard to find a fanfiction where kirito is not in control or the hero, seriously I searched for so long and found one, just one other fanfiction where kirito is submissive, and that is just one part of a series of fanfictions most of the others kirito, " or Kazuto, I honestly don't know which one it is and whem to call him that and I don't care that much so I'm just gonna call him Kirito" is in control If you want I'll link it for you. But think about that one part of a series, and she's not fully in control their and it doesn't even last the whole chapter. And how many SAO fanfictions have you seen, face it if you're watching this you've seen a lot of fanfiction so anyways I'm gonna take down Kirito a notch and let Asuna be dominant. I'm a feminist by righting a story that 5 people will see, even though I hate women, they shouldn't be allowed to vote, and fuck you bitch make me a sandwich! Oopps did I just accidentally deliberately type that as a bad joke any way here you go.**

Asuna and Kirito had each other with ever part of there being, because that's all that they had. It made them individually weak but it may of made them stronger together. Though now they had friends and allies, even a daughter in the virtual world together. Through everything they had been through the good and the bad, she wouldn't trade it for anything. Though one thing kept bothering her, she was older, she had heard the stereotype, of the older dominant one protecting the younger partner, but despite her promise she almost never protected kirito. Sure for the moment there was nothing he needed to protect her from, but she learned to never, be surprised for what the world had in store for the two of them. She had to admit it was nice feeling protected by Kirito, but at the same time she felt that it must of been a huge burden on his shoulders. "Maybe one of the ways he could feel more relaxed is him giving up control?" Asuna thought, but then another idea came to her mind, "I don't think he'll give up control, well then I'll have to take control of him, I am the oldest after all, besides he'll look so incredibly cute I bet."

It was a summer night Kirito, Asuna and their daughter Yui were spending their days together in their virtual home. Asuna was in the Kitchen with Yui, and then Asuna asked, "Yui dear?" Yui smiled and said "Yes momma?" Asuna said, "Is it alright if you give daddy and mommy some time alone to night?" Yui asked, "Is something wrong did I make you mad?" Asuna smiled gently "Of course not sweety and I promise, we'll spend all day tomorrow together, but for now, is it alright if we can get the night to ourselves, we just would like to be alone for something?" Yui while confused gladly said "Yes mommy." And flew out the window. Asuna thought to herself excellent all going so well, oh it can't come soon enough."

Kirito was devouring the meal Asuna prepared for him at the table, Asuna asked "How is it?" Kirito said "Great as always, it has an interesting flavor." Asuna smiled sweetly. After Kirito at the meal Asuna stood up, Kirito was going to do the same but for some reason he wouldn't move. Asuna asked "Something wrong Kirito?" Kirito said, "I guess I'm tired I might need a minute." Asuna said, "You're tired I thought my special ingredient might be taking effect." Kirito said "What?!" and in an instant he tried to jump tried to run ,and tried to fall back with no avail. Kirito looked up at Asuna with nervous eyes. Asuna spared him the trouble of asking and explained, "It's a little ingredient where you're body ignores it's own commands but instead obeys the command of the person who gave you the ingredient. Kirito finding it difficult to even move his head looked up and asked "Asuna why?" Asuna put a finger to his lips, and gently petted his head and said. "Just relax." Then she stepped back and said, "Now stand up Kirito." Kirito slowly got out of his chair and stood up straight. Asuna jumped with joy. "Yay it worked!, now follow me."

Asuna was leading the way to their bedroom and Kirito was practically following like a dog, when she opened the door and led Kirito in. She looked at the boy and said "Hold still." She opened her menu, and then he was in his pajamas. Then she stripped and it was revealed that she was wearing a black bra and panties. Kirito's mind just flustered at the sight. Then Asuna calmly but in a commanding tone said "Lie down on the bed." Kirito with no control over his body walked over to the bed and laid flat on his back. Asuna walked over to his side standing over him like a goddess over a sacrifice in glee, and with kirito's heart racing and sweat dripping. Asuna said "Put your hands up to the head board and spread your legs." Kirito complied, not that he had any choice. Asuna then opened her menu and poled out three lengths of rope putting them down on the bed. Kirito gasped and it felt like his hear was about to explode he was naive, but not so naive as he didn't know what they were for. Asuna took a length of rope and wrapped it around Kirito's wrists, Kirito could see the immense joy she took from this situation, and he then looked at her hand and how there was something sweet and lovingly about the way she was wrapping the rope around his hands. Once she felt his hands were tied tightly enough in place, she grabbed the other to and walked down to his feet and began tightly securing them to the end of the bed. Kirito looking down, and Asuna looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile Kirito was so turned on by everything. Asuna then pulled on the leg restraints tightening them immensely, kirito felt the tightness on his legs and gritted his teeth in pain, Asuna then walked up to his head again, and tightened his wrist bindings so tight, he let out an "Oww!" Asuna with her hands on her hips, looked down at her captive and asked "What's the matter?, Too tight?" She took a moment to observe at just how cute he looked, tied down, in discomfort, under her control. Kirito said, "Yes it's very painful." Asuna with a smile one would use for a dog, leaned down and petted him and said "Sorry but it would be no fun if you couldn't feel anything." She then opened her menu, pulled out a piece of black cloth and said, "Now you still have some control in your senses, let's take away that pesky vision of yours." Kirito having no time to protest, not that she would listen as Asuna tightly used the cloth to cover his eyes and wrapped it around the back of his head knotting it of tightly, she adjusted it making sure no light could get through. Asuna exclaimed, "Now Kirito you are completely under my control, so just relax." Asuna climbed on top of Kirito and gently started to caress the boy, slowly building up his excitement, she used her nails to dig deep into his skin making little circles around his sensitive spots, she then pulled up his shirt and gently kissed his stomach. She moved up his torso and to his chest, leaving a trail with her lips and tongue of saliva. She could feel his hard part poking her through his pants, she smiled and started kissing his neck deeply and passionately, she decided to have a little fun, and started to gently bite him. Kirito started to squirm, Asuna a little confused thought, "I guess the drug is wearing off." She decided she was still going to dominate him. She got on top of him and pinned her full wait on him preventing him from squirming. She whispered in his ear and said with a slight Transylvanian accent, "Be careful Kirito I'm a vampire, and if you keep struggling while I suck your blood I might bite you in the wrong place." Kirito suddenly froze, and Asuna took this time to continue munching on his neck. She was very careful in making sure not to hurt him. After satisfied with the marks she left on his neck, she again said in the accent "Hmm very tasty." Next she leaned over him like a lion, about to strike but Kirito spoke, "Asuna untie me, ... please." Asuna just replied, "Nuh Uh." Kirito tried to plead "Asuna." But then Asuna attacked his mouth, ravaging him with kisses, and she was not about to stop. She kpet up attacking his mouth for five straight minutes. Kirito was left breathless once she had finished but she wasn't done yet. She reached one of her arms down to kirito's boxers, and pulled them off. Kirito surprised by this action asked, "Asuna what are you doing?" Asuna said "patience kirito" She started rubbing his cock gently, and then she simultaneously put her tongue down his mouth and gently started to play in his mouth. Soon she started to slowly increase the speed of her rubbing and her kissing,

Soon it was like a volcano in Kirito's mouth, and Asuna was tugging like his life depended, on it, after 3 minutes Asuna was exhausted with her mouth and she gva e one final tug, and Kirito exploded. Asuna removed her lips, and Kirito was panting desperately trying to catch his breath. Asuna rolled over to her side of the bed, and started petting his head, before shutting her eyes she told her lover, "Good night Kirito, we gotta do something big for Yui tomorrow for giving us the night to ourselves."


End file.
